Commandos Pack
The commandos pack was formed in 2007 when four evicted females came across a group of roving males. The females were Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Cinder and Venus and the males were Jim Bob, captain planet, Jason and Freddy. Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob established dominance after several rough disputes. Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob started producing litters, their first litter consisted of Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo all of them males. Their second litter consisted of four pups called Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue sadly Jasper died, in winter Venus mated with a roving male. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher and Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie, Sookie and Pancake, sadly Venus died. In Winter the pack split one half leaded by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness and the other by Cinder and Freddy, Cinder mated with Freddy and Silent Hill mated with a rover. After a month the pack reunited, Jason went roving and never returned. In spring Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill and Cinder were pregnant, Queen of Darkness evicted Silent Hill that never rejoined but she didnt kick out Cinder, Queen gave birth to a litter of pups but they were killed by Cinder. Cinder aborted her litter so there were no pups that year. Months later Freddy died. Next year Queen gave birth to a litter of pups named Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey, a month later Cinder was babysitting when a rival pack attacked Cinder was killed but any pup died. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. After a few weeks they attacked the Young Ones wanting more territory, being successfully they caused the Young ones to split. They got douglas fir slopes, during a storm a lightning started fire and burned all the forest althought later it recovered. Months later the Young Ones splinter half The Sequoia, became their new neighbours after stealing the Geckos territory. The Sequoia started wandering in douglas the commandos attacked them and chased off, but a roving male appeared in the scene it was Homestar Runner but thinking he was one of the enemies, half of the commandos chased him off reducing the pack and giving more chances to the sequoia. The Sequoia seeing this attacked and chased off the commandos, they lost douglas fir slopes, weeks later Jim Bob died of rabies, later Captain planet died he was the last unrelated male. Gringo took the alpha male rank. In winter''' Queen of Darkness mated with a young rover from the Young Ones called Seacrest to keep her status. In spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Seacrests pups, Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. Five males from Young ones origins emigarted into the pack as the resident males were roving, Zero established dominance being the oldest male. The other new males mated with some of the females including Celidh, Pancake, Munro and Sookie. Sookie was kicked out before giving birth, Munro gave birth to a litter of three and later was kicked out. Queen of Darkness gave birth to De La Soul, De La Ray, Flava Flav, McFloozie and General Big Daddy. -Dominant pair Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob were the alpha pair since the pack founded, but that changed when Jim Bob died. Gringo took male dominance next to his mother. Zero took dominance when he joined. Rival Packs The first rival pack for the Commandos were the Whiskers that moved near them. They had many fights with the Young Ones, another rivals. A new pack called the Geckos was formed,but later they moved away. A young ones splinter half became their new rivals, they had a fight with them loosing some of their territory. Current Pack Members The Commandos have 21 members as of 25 march. Zero '''Alpha male Queen of Darkness Alpha female Baker Beta Miles Phoenix Drew Celidh Pancake Coop Whiskey Everest Aconcagua Andes Himalaya Sera Duke Aramis Armageddon Bosh Pup Bish ' Pup' Bash Pup De La Soul Pup De La Ray Pup Flava Flav Pup McFloozie Pup General Big Daddy Pup Category:Content Category:Packs Category:Current Packs